Interlúdio
by KatrinaHighKick
Summary: Tradução da minha fic "Interlude of Love". Uma noite entre Seiya e Saori após a primeira temporada de Saint Seiya Omega.


Todos os personagens pertencem à Masami Kurumada e Toei Animation.

**Nota da Autora:** Esta fic ocorre entre a primeira e segunda temporada de Saint Seiya Omega e parte da suposição de que Seiya a Saori já eram um casal antes do desapareciemento de Seiya.

* * *

**Interlúdio**

Ele diz o meu nome com um grunhido no fim de suas forças e cai em meus braços, esgotado. Parece ser uma situação recorrente entre nós, em cada batalha um acaba invariavelmente nos braços do outro, seja por apoio, cura, comforto, ou em aflição.

Porém, dessa vez é diferente. Nossa última batalha terminou dias atrás. Seiya está mais do que vivo, e enquanto eu abraço seu corpo nu junto ao meu, minhas mãos apertando suas costas musculosas à medida que meu último climax lentamente se dissipa, não há nada me afligindo.

Estamos deitados, agarrados um ao outro, nossas repirações ofegantes impedindo qualquer coisa que talvez quiséssemos dizer se nossas mentes estivessem funcionando 100%. Deitada aqui, acolhendo-o em meus braços, meus dedos mergulham em seus cabelos rebeldes em uma suave carícia. Ele se aconchega em meus seios com ternura e suspira profundamente, enquanto sua mão esquerda percorre o lado do meu tronco em um leve afago. Sua respiração quente contra minha pele causa uma sensação deliciosa que torna ainda mais difícil recuperar meu fôlego.

Meus pensamentos ainda estão nebulosos, dando voltas em torno deste estado de júbilo que me impede refletir em outra coisa além do quão magnífico os últimos dias têm sido. Dias gloriosos passados a sós com ele nesta ilha, conversando, rindo, beijando, tocando, amando... Onde eu estava mesmo? Ah, sim. Minha incapacidade em pensar coerentemente é irônica, já que eu deveria representar a deusa da sabedoria e lógica. No entanto, basta um roçar de seus lábios, um toque de suas mãos, e qualquer tentativa de raciocínio dá lugar a instintos primitivos e profundos sentimentos de amor, desejo e luxúria. Afrodite ficaria orgulhosa, eu falo pra mim mesma com um riso irônico.

"Qual é a graça?" Ele se escora nos cotovelos e olha pra mim inquisitivamente.

"Nada de mais. Só estava pensando quão rápido eu enlouqueço quando você está comigo..." Digo com um sorriso, deslizando as costas da minha mão direita por sua bochecha e roçando meus dados pelo contorno de sua orelha. Ele abaixa a cabeça com um sorriso satisfeito antes de olhar para mim novamente. Seus dedos brincam com o meu cabelo, e por um momento ele apenas observa com aparente fascínio as longas mechas deslizando sob seu toque.

"Posso confessar que você me faz querer te fazer perder a cabeça sempre que você aparece na minha frente?" Ele sorri maliciosamente para mim e eu não posso deixar de rir. "É sério! Eu sempre tenho que me vigiar e manter minha distância quando não estamos sozinhos, caso contrário acabaria fazendo algo lamentável." Eu desvio meu olhar, sentindo o rubor subindo em minha face. Sei muito bem o quanto ele tenta manter-se respeitosamente formal quando estamos cuidando de 'negócios de Atena'. Como vários casais que compartilham o mesmo local de trabalho, nós não podemos deixar nosso relacionamento interferir com nossa obrigação. Obviamente, nosso caso é deveras mais complicado. Quando vivemos por nosso dever, e quando nosso amor mútuo é o que nos ajudou a sobreviver e manter o planeta a salvo tantas vezes, as barreiras entre obrigação e afeto são obscuras. Nós concordamos em agir com cautela no Santuário, mas neste momento não é algo que temos com que nos preocupar. Com isso em mente, eu decido provocá-lo.

"Sendo assim..." Eu digo lentamente com um sorriso sugestivo, meu dedo indicador distraidamente desenhando em seu peito. "Quero te lembrar que nós estamos sozinhos agora e não há ninguém por quilômetros de distância." Eu beijo o canto de sua boca, em seguida pontuo mais beijos ao longo de seu forte maxilar e depois travessamente roço meu nariz com o dele. "Então que tal se você me mostrar as coisas lamentáveis que faria?" Eu mal terminei a minha pergunta quando ele ampara meu rosto com ambas as mãos firmemente, puxando-me mais perto de si com um olhar instenso.

"Esse seria um bom começo..." Ele responde, rouco, e sua boca desce sobre a minha sem cerimônias.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Nota da Autora 2:** Sim, eu sou muito má, parei a fic assim que tava ficando bom. ^_^ O resto da fic já está escrito, mas eu preciso de mais tempo pra traduzir. Para aqueles que não aguentam de curiosidade, a fic completa já foi publicada em Inglês.


End file.
